


In Spirit

by TalkMagically



Series: Destiny, Interrupted [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Sam is just polite, Dean is still bewildered by things being like the Twilight Zone, Gen, So he is just going with the flow for right now, We're beginning to see more and more of the Lucifer/Nick relationship, as always, female!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: Sam and Dean finally get to see Lucifer with their own eyes. Breaking the ice is a tad bit more awkward than expected.





	In Spirit

“It’s about time you got your blond ass home!” a high-pitched voice called from the other side of the house as Nick ushered Sam and Dean through the front door. Sam gave Nick a strange look for a few moments before it registered that the feminine voice was  _ Lucifer _ .

“I’m not even late!” Nick yelled back in self defense, ignoring Sam and Dean as he unloaded his keys and wallet at a table in the front entrance. He kicked his shoes off onto the pile next to the front table before heading in the direction that Lucifer yelled from.

Sam exchanged an irritated look with Dean over Nick’s actions before he crouched down to untie his own boots, setting them together at the edge of the shoe pile. Dean rolled his eyes when Sam gave him a look of expectation before he, too, removed his boots and tossed them next to Sam’s. Moments later, they both hurried after Nick so they wouldn’t be too far behind.

“I don’t care!” Lucifer yelled back. “I’ve spent the last five minutes trying to open this damn jar, so you were supposed to be here four minutes ago!”

“How is it my fault you’re weaker than wet tissue paper?” Nick asked. Sam and Dean caught up with him as he entered the kitchen, both of them freezing at the sight in front of them.

A short, slender, blonde woman was hunched over, trying to open the large jar of pasta sauce in her hands, several strands of her hair falling out of its bun during her struggle. She wore a full apron, black and covered in pink and yellow polka dots, to cover the white mini dress she wore beneath it. The woman, who clearly had to be Lucifer, let out a huff and stood up straight, sticking the jar out in Nick’s direction as he approached her.

“I have to get the ravioli prepped in the crock pot  _ now _ if it’s to be done in time for the potluck later,” Lucifer explained. She gave Nick an irritated look when he popped the jar lid off in half a second. Lucifer began to make ‘gimmie’ motions with her hands to get the jar back when she noticed Sam and Dean behind Nick.

“Nick…” Lucifer began, her hands frozen where they were.

“Yeah,” Nick drawled, glancing over his shoulder before focusing on Lucifer’s face. “I ran into a couple familiar faces at the gas station.”

“Some warning would have been nice!” Lucifer exclaimed with a glare. She jerked the jar of sauce out of Nick’s hands and turned away to pour it into the waiting crockpot.

“Sam rode in the car with me! When was I supposed to call?!” Nick asked.

Dean snorted slightly in amusement, having decided to go with the flow of their Twilight Zone-worthy day. Watching Lucifer and Lucifer’s former vessel argue like a married couple seemed fitting for a day like that. Sam, however, adopted an awkward look and waited for a chance to speak up. He didn’t understand  _ why _ he didn’t want to be rude and just interrupt, but Sam wasn’t going to force it.

“I’m an angel, Nick! Just! Pray!” Lucifer snapped, turning back to Nick to give him an incredulous look. Nick, to his credit, developed an embarrassed look after that.

“I forgot,” Nick admitted meekly.

“You forgot? You literally forgot that you have an archangel living with you as you were heading straight toward her?” Lucifer asked, her expression not changing.

“I forgot!” Nick repeated.

Lucifer let out another huff of irritation. She set the now-empty jar down on the counter and turned to face Sam and Dean. The three of them stood there silently, neither of the Winchesters knowing what to say first as Lucifer looked at them expectantly. Lucifer’s patience remained thin, however, and she rolled her eyes before turning to go back to continue prepping food.

“I am sure you two have  _ loads _ of questions,” Lucifer said. “So just have at them.”

“You’ve been out a couple months. You don’t call. You don’t write. What gives?” Dean spoke up first. Sam groaned and immediately covered his face with a hand. Trust Dean to be sarcastic with an irritated archangel.

“I’m sorry. Are you implying that you  _ want  _ me bothering you?” Lucifer asked, giving Dean a look over her shoulder.

“If the apocalypse is starting again, kinda. Yeah. I wanna be bothered,” Dean said with continued sarcasm.

“Well, it’s not,” Lucifer insisted. She turned back around while crossing her arms, hinting that she wasn’t entirely comfortable with the subject, and stared at Dean. “And before you ask, no. I don’t know where Michael is. Father sent us to two completely different locations when he let us out of the Cage. I haven’t bothered to find out where Michael was sent.”

“Why would God let you two out of the Cage if not to restart the apocalypse?” Sam asked, redirecting Lucifer’s attention to him.

“Apparently Michael and I weren’t learning our lessons, so Father declared that a ‘change in scenery’ was needed,” Lucifer replied. Her face went blank as she looked at Sam, and it made him uncomfortable. Of all the emotions he had seen on Lucifer’s face during her attempts to get him to say ‘Yes’, Sam never expected to see indifference.

“Then why leave you with Nick?” Sam continued before a silence could grow.

“I keep my promises, Sam. You should know that,” Lucifer pointed out. Sam wasn’t entirely sure if he really saw the twitch of disappointment on Lucifer’s face, but it was there and gone before he fully recognized it. “I promised Nick that nothing would happen to him because of me. Well, now that I’m out of the Cage again, who do you think demons are going to head straight to once the news spreads?”

“You’re playing guardian angel,” Dean said, astonished.

“In a way,” Lucifer confirmed. She grabbed the empty jar from the counter and walked over to the sink to rinse it out.

“We’re not entirely sure that’s the only reason God decided to put Lucifer here for now,” Nick explained, taking over for Lucifer. “But since God isn’t the best at  _ explaining _ his motives, we’re in agreement to just wing it for now.”

“Excuse me?” Lucifer asked loudly, giving Nick a bitch face from where she stood in front of the sink. A shit-eating grin grew on Nick’s face, but he refused to look away from Dean and Sam.

“I have a healthy amount of fear of archangels, which is why I’m behaving so far, but  _ you _ , buddy, are suicidal,” Dean commented.

“And I fear the ones who pose a threat to me. Lucifer, however, does not, so I don’t care,” Nick said, the grin not leaving his face.

“I know where you sleep at night,” Lucifer injected.

“After all, what’s the worst Lucifer could do? She  _ did _ promise that nothing would happen to me because of her,” Nick continued as if Lucifer hadn’t spoken.

Sam wiped at his mouth to hide his own smile that was growing. He was absolutely bewildered by the dynamics he was seeing between Lucifer and Nick. After all, Sam wouldn’t dream of sassing Lucifer the way Nick currently was. But then again, Sam hadn’t had Lucifer inside him for several months. Who knew what kind of relationship the two of them developed before Sam said yes? Sam was sure Dean and Cas’ interactions looked just as strange to others meeting them for the first time.

“You sass everyone this much?” Dean asked.

“No. However, when you have no one else to talk to for the better part of a year, you need a way to keep yourself entertained,” Nick replied, his shit-eating grin turning into a mischievous one.

Lucifer turned away from the sink to give Sam a strained look. It was a look that was far past exhaustion and entered just plain  _ tired _ . Sam didn’t know an angel, let alone an archangel, was capable of feeling such weariness.

“Waiting for you was a trying time, Sam,” Lucifer said in a delicate tone. Nick let out a snort, shaking his head as he turned to give Lucifer an innocent expression.

Sam couldn’t stop the sympathetic look from appearing on his face. While Lucifer and Nick clearly got along right now, Sam was willing to bet things weren’t quite the same during the Apocalypse. He was beginning to wonder how patient Lucifer really was if Lucifer was able to put up with so much without resorting to smiting people on sight. 


End file.
